Natalie
by Queenie47
Summary: Who is she? When a tragedy hits close to Vaughn's past, someone he has never met is thrown into his life after the turmoil. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Natalie  
  
Author: Nicole --- Queenie --- sv4ever07 --- ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Vaughn, Sydney Bristow, or any other Alias characters, but I do own Kristine, Peter, and Natalie Fisher. All Alias characters belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Spoilers: Post Phase One and Pre The Telling  
  
Pairings: S/V, vague Kristine/Peter  
  
Summary: When a tragedy hits close to Vaughn's past, someone he has never met is thrown into his life after the turmoil.  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP! You girls seriously all rock! And to my spectacular beta Screech!  
  
Author's Note: This idea wasn't mine, roogal_sandv808 came up with it, but asked someone else to write it, so I'm giving my best shot at what I think is meant.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading, please leave me some reviews and tell me if you think I should continue.  
  
And thanks to Screech and Elektra for both coming up with the title for me!  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
January 2, 1990 (Washington D.C.)  
  
Michael Vaughn lugged his bags to the living room of his former apartment as his front door opened. He smiled as he looked up and saw Peter and Kristine Fisher waiting to escort him to the airport.  
  
"Michael I still don't understand why you asked to get transferred to LA," Kristine pouted, holding Peter's hand, "It's so far away from Washington D.C."  
  
Peter chuckled, "Honey I think that's the point, he doesn't want to be around you anymore."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my choice to be transferred, plus it's a much better job," Vaughn explained, "You're lucky I asked for the extra three months to stick around here for your wedding."  
  
"Do you think you could convince them to let you stick around and work out of Langely with us for another year?" Kristine asked.  
  
"No I definitely know they wouldn't let me," he told her, "Why?"  
  
She gripped Peter's hand, "We're trying to get pregnant."  
  
Vaughn smiled, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with me? What do you need help or something?"  
  
"Michael!" Kristine exclaimed, smacking his arm, "That's not what I meant! We were...we were kind of wondering if you wanted to be the godfather."  
  
He looked up to make sure he heard her right, "I'd - I'd be honored to be the godfather."  
  
Kristine dragged Peter over to where Michael was crouched, pulling him into a hug, "Michael, we're going to miss you around here. Are you sure you have to move to LA?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," he told them, "But I'll miss you too."  
  
"And if at any time you get sick and tired of LA," Peter said, "You'll always have a home here with us and a job at Langely."  
  
* * * *  
  
February 26, 2001 (Washington D.C.)  
  
Natalie Fisher sparred her father, matching him punch for punch, kick for kick, never letting him get the upperhand or he letting her.  
  
Even as he rose in his years, Peter stayed fit knowing that at some point this day would come.  
  
Six months before, when Natalie had just turned 10, her parents had done what they vowed to do from the beginning, tell her the truth.  
  
They sat her down and explained everything. They didn't work where she thought they worked, in truth they worked as partners at the CIA - they were field agents.  
  
They explained that her godfather was also in the CIA, never specifying who he was, just refering to him as her godfather, and had told her that he didn't work in D.C. with them anymore, instead he was working in LA.  
  
After the explaination, they had started training her - guns, weapons, fighting, everything - telling her that some day the techniques might come in handy, that she may need them to save her life.  
  
Now, after only six months of working on it, she was almost as good and skilled a fighter as both her mother and father.  
  
She doesn't know how much she will need these techniques in the future, but she would soon find out.  
  
* * * *  
  
August 8, 2003 (present day - Los Angeles, California - Syd and Vaughn's apartment)  
  
Vaughn wakes up to the buzzing of the alarm clock, tired and not looking forward to the day ahead of him - another day, another mission - and frankly, he's getting sick and tired of it all.  
  
Opening his eyes, he rolls over onto his side and gazes at his beautiful girlfriend until he sees her eyes begin to flutter open.  
  
"Syd sweetie," he murmured quietly, "Come on, up you go."  
  
Stretching she sighs, "But Vaughn I don't want to get up yet, it's a Saturday - it's the weekend."  
  
"But we also have a mission this morning if you remember clearly," he explained, "And we have to catch the plane in let's see - and hour and a half."  
  
Groaning she sits up, "Okay let's go get this stupid mission over with. What do they think we are? Animals? Sending us on mission after mission - but that's what you get for being a faithful employee of the CIA - nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
Grinning, he followed her out of the room and into the bathroom, preping for the mission ahead of them.  
  
* * * *  
  
August 8, 2003 (Australia - Peter and Kristine's latest mission)  
  
They were running down the hall, dodging every bullet shot their way. "Kristine come on," Peter yelled, "You can't fall behind."  
  
That one second of talking changed their lives forever - coming to a turn, they looked all four ways, and all had guards coming directly for them.  
  
They stopped, knowing that running was no use - "Natalie," Kristine sobbed, "What about Natalie?"  
  
"Everything will be okay sweetheart," Peter whispered, "We'll be all right - Natalie will be all right."  
  
Kristine nodded, "I trust you Peter - I trust you with my life."  
  
The guards bounded on them now and fear covered Kristine's face. "Natalie!" she screamed.  
  
Two guns aimed at them and two shots sounded.  
  
*****************  
  
Let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Present Day (Italy - Syd and Vaughn's mission)  
  
Sydney grabbed the latest documents that the CIA had sent her and Vaughn to retrieve. "Vaughn I've got them."  
  
"Copy that Syd," Vaughn replied, "Meet me at the extraction point in ETA 10 minutes."  
  
Running back the way she had come in, she stopped when she noticed the guards weren't where she left them when she knocked them out.  
  
Slightly panicing, she turned around just in time to see the pipe come flying at her. It smacked her in the head and she crumpled to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vaughn had been waiting for Sydney at the extraction point for twenty minutes. As each second passed he began to get more nervous, until the point where he was physically shaking.  
  
"Syd?" he called over the comm link, "Sydney are you there? Sydney can you hear me?"  
  
Nearly hysterical, he flung open the door to head back into the building after Sydney. Time was of the essence, and he knew that if he ran his fastest it would still be at least five minutes until he could reach her.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Australia - Present Day)  
  
Two bodies lay sprawled across each other, their blood mingling as were their hearts and souls.  
  
Footsteps were heard stomping down the hallway as three figures hovered over the two cold bodies.  
  
"Langely this is the recovery team," one radioed over, "Agents Fisher are dead, I repeat they are dead."  
  
"Contact whoever they have down as their emergency number, and find their daughter Natalie, we have to find her guardian."  
  
What they didn't know was that neither Peter or Kristine had any immediate family still alive, and years before, when Natalie was first born, they had put down for guardianship her godfather - CIA Agent Michael Vaughn.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile in LA, word of the death of fellow CIA Agents Peter and Kristine Fisher was spreading like wildfire, as was that that the guardian listed for their daughter was Vaughn.  
  
Heading the search for Natalie Fisher, who wasn't at home and was away for the weekend, was Kendall and the whole LA Department of the CIA.  
  
Kendall decided Weiss was being sent to Washington D.C. to attempt to track down 13-year-old Natalie who was now parentless and didn't even know what had transpired.  
  
Kendall held a debrief for all agents, minus Sydney and Vaughn, who were out on a mission. "As you all have likely heard by now," Kendall began solemnly, "Fellow Agents Kristine and Peter Fisher who worked out of Langely were killed today while on a mission in Australia. While I don't know if this directly affects any of you, it does affect one of our fellow agents. Agent Vaughn was best friends with Agents Fisher before being transferred to LA. They named him their daughter Natalie's godfather. Upon their death Agent Vaughn was to get sole guardianship of Natalie. Our mission today is to track 13-year-old Natalie down and bring her back to LA."  
  
All agents got up to leave as Kendall bellowed, "Agent Weiss please stay behind."  
  
Weiss walked back in and sat down at the table. "Agent Weiss I would like you to fly out to Washington D.C. in an hour," Kendall explained, "You will be going to Langely and talking to other agents who knew Peter and Kristine to see if anyone knows where Natalie may be."  
  
"Okay sir," Weiss agreed.  
  
"And don't come back until you have Natalie," Kendall said, "Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * * *  
  
(Present Day - Italy)  
  
Vaughn saw the crumpled body laying on the floor and ran to it, tears falling from his eyes, praying that it wasn't Sydney, praying that he wasn't right.  
  
When he saw the fanned out brown hair, his suspicion and his worst nightmare came true. He reached her side and saw the metal pipe laying next to her and the blood that was matted in her hair.  
  
Placing his hand on the top of her head, he froze when his hand came back covered with fresh blood, Sydney's blood.  
  
Pulling her head into his lap, he softly stroked her hair as the tears poured down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh god Syd," he cried, "You should have told me you needed help, I could have helped you."  
  
He picked her up into his arms and headed out the way they had come. Getting out into the shining moonlight, he radioed, "Base Ops this is Boyscout, Mountaineer is down, I repeat Mountaineer is down, we're heading back to LA."  
  
****  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks to those who already did! Hugs to all of you!  
  
-Nicole 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(Present Day - Plane heading back to LA)  
  
Vaughn had Sydney's head laying in his lap, and was softly playing with her hair and applying pressure to the open wound on her head until they could get back to LA and get her to medical services.  
  
"Come on Syd, wake up please," Vaughn pleaded, "Just wake up, that's all I want."  
  
He sighed and continued to softly play with her hair when the co-pilot came back through the door. "Agent Vaughn we'll be landing at the airstrip in ten minutes," he explained, "There will be a car waiting for you to take you back to CIA HQ and get Agent Bristow to medical services."  
  
With a quick nod, the co-pilot went back up to the cockpit and left Vaughn alone with Sydney. Running his thumb up and down her cheekbone, he began preparing her for the trip off the plane.  
  
Taking the cloth he was holding to her head, he tied it under her chin so that while he was carrying her off the plane pressure would be being applied to her head wound.  
  
* * * *  
  
The car sped off from the secret CIA airstrip heading towards the CIA, Vaughn had a grip on Sydney's hand as she lay sprawled across the backseat of the black government - issued sedan.  
  
When he felt a brush across his cheek, he jumped and looked down to see Sydney's eyes open. "Oh god Syd you're awake," he sighed, "Thank god."  
  
She smiled, trying to sit up and winced, "What happened?"  
  
"The guards must have snuck up on you without you knowing," he explained, "I found you with a bloody metal pipe laying next to your head."  
  
Taking her hand up to the back of her head, her eyes grew wide when it came back covered in blood.  
  
"We're taking you directly to medical services so they can fix your head up for you," he told her, "And then we'll go report to Kendall - give him the documents and then we'll go home."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she smiled cuddling up on his lap.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Present Day - Washington D.C.)  
  
Weiss walked into the main lobby of Langely and headed over to the desk. "Name?" the perky receptionist asked.  
  
"Eric Weiss," Weiss replied as a visitor pass was shoved at him. Sticking it onto his suit, he preceeded past the security guards and into the main hustle and bustle of the country's first Department of the CIA.  
  
Walking in circles and looking around, he had no clue where to start - he wasn't even sure who knew the Fisher's best.  
  
A man with balding hair approached him, noticing the confused and lost look on his face. "Can I be of any assistance to you?"  
  
Weiss looked up and smiled, "I'm Agent Eric Weiss from the LA Department of the CIA. I was sent here to find out any information on the location of Natalie Fisher. So I was hoping that maybe someone could possibly point out who knew the Fisher's the best."  
  
The man nodded and pointed across the room, "That group right there knew them the best, they were always getting together on weekends and everything. So they would be your best bet for finding anything out."  
  
"Thanks," Weiss replied walking towards the group of people.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Present Day - Los Angeles)  
  
They walked out of medical services hand-in-hand, Sydney with bandages wrapped around her head to ensure that if her wound would start bleeding again, even through the stitches, there would be something to absorb it.  
  
Walking into Kendall's office they sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. "Here's the documents sir," Sydney said placing them on the desk.  
  
Kendall raised an eyebrow at her appearance before asking, "What happened to you?"  
  
Sydney shrugged her shoulders, "Had a run-in with the guards, they hit me over the head with a metal pipe, but Vaughn saved me."  
  
"Have you been checked over and okayed by medical services?" Kendall questioned.  
  
"Just came from there," she replied, "They stitched up my head, wrapped it with bandages and released me."  
  
"Okay good because something urgent came up," Kendall seriously said.  
  
"What is it?" Vaughn asked, his trademark forehead wrinkles making an appearance.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agents Kristine and Peter Fisher are dead," Kendall told them, "They were killed on a mission earlier today."  
  
Sydney didn't get the connection, "It's tragic that fellow agents died sir. But what does that have to do with us?"  
  
But when she looked over and saw the shock on Vaughn's face and the unshed tears welling in his eyes, she knew there was something that she was missing.  
  
"That's not all the news I have to share with you," Kendall explained, "Thirteen years ago they had a daughter, Natalie, and when she was first born, knowing what type of world they lived in, they named a guardian for her. Seeing as they had no close relatives they named her godfather her guardian if something were to happen to them. Agent Vaughn they named you her godfather, which means your her guardian."  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked, shocked.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Present Day - Washington D.C.)  
  
Weiss held in his hand the paper with the address to where Natalie was while her parents were on their latest mission.  
  
Shaking out the nerves, and willing the butterflies in his stomach to calm down, he walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" the woman asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Is Natalie Fisher here?" Weiss questioned.  
  
"Yes she is," the woman replied looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I need to speak to her," Weiss told her.  
  
The woman left the doorway, and a minute later, a teenager with shoulder- length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked over to the door.  
  
"Are you Natalie Fisher?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Yeah I am," she replied, "What can I do for you?"  
  
He whipped his badge out, "CIA Agent Eric Weiss, I need you to come with me."  
  
"What's going on?" Natalie questioned tears starting to form in her eyes, "Are my - are my parents okay?"  
  
"I need you to come with me," Weiss told her, "We need you back in LA asap."  
  
She broke down into a sobbing heap on the doorstep, leaving Weiss no other choice but to watch her body be overtaken by heart-wrenching sobs. 


End file.
